ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Assembly (Part 2)
Ninja Assembly (Part 2) is the third episode of the twentieth season and 203rd overall in Ninjago. Half of the episode aired in Australia on January 1, 2020. The Full Episode airs in the US on January 5, 2020. A 3 minute sneek peek was released by LEGO on their YouTube channel the day before it aired in Australia. Description The ninja from Earth-101, Earth-73, Earth-30, and Earth-213 continue to find Ninja from other Earth's to form a Ninja Alliance, to stop the Dimension Hopper and Orion. Note: If there is no (Earth-###) around the ninja, that means they are custom ninja like the ninja of Earth-73, Earth-661, Earth 663 and most ninja from Earth-123 and Earth-456. Transcript In the "Empty Earth": Earth-312, the base of Operations of Orion and the Dimension Hopper The Dimension Hopper: Orion, my lord. There are many ninja from many Earth's gathering in Earth 73, including the Cole from Earth 101, the worst ninja in the Multiverse. Orion: DESTROY THEM! Before they continue to gather other versions of themselves from other earth's. The Dimension Hopper: How will I know which earth they are going to? Orion: Disguise yourself, as another ninja from Earth-213, our Earth. The Dimension Hopper: '''Who? '''Orion: One of the dead ones. Remember Kai, Lloyd, and Wu escaped. Disguise yourself as Kai. The Dimension Hopper: '''Yes my lord. '''Orion: I'll be waiting right here in Earth 312. REMEMBER TO GET ME THE CRYSTAL OF UNIVERSITY IF YOU SEE IT! The Dimension Hopper: 'Yes my lord... (The Dimension Hopper disguises as Jay from Earth-213 and comes into Earth-73 in a portal) 'Cole (Earth-101) - Another Jay? Which Earth are you from. Lloyd (Earth-213) - I recognise that suit! Jay, how did you make it alive! We all saw you die! And you have the Power of University! The Dimension Hopper (Jay, Earth-213) - I found it at the last second and escaped! Everyone else died. Nya (Earth-30) - Lets go to another earth and gather more ninja! Kian '''- Alright let's go. '''Cole (Earth-101) - Everyone! Let's go in! (Cole blasts a portal) (They land in Earth-77) Lloyd (Earth-77) - How did you know we were in trouble?? Lloyd (Earth-30) '''- Huh? '''Jay (Earth-77) - Wow! So we aren't the only ninja in the multiverse! Its us!! Me!!! (Earth-77 Jay high-fives Earth-101 Jay) Lloyd (Earth-213) - Guys, we've got a crisis on our hands. I don't know if you've heard but there are two people from my Earth, 213, jumping through the realms and collecting information about Earth's so they can destroy the entire multiverse! The Dimension Hopper (Jay from Earth-213) - Umm, I have to go see something! I'll be right back! (The DImension Hopper opens a portal and heads to Earth-312) (The Dimension Hopper takes off his Jay disguise and frowns) The Dimension Hopper: My lord, they know our plan, they know what we're doing! Orion: '''Who? '''The Dimension Hopper: Lloyd from Earth-213 is the most knowledgable, because he's from our earth! Orion: We will strike back! ---------------------------------------------- Cole (Earth-101) - Alright guys, its time we go to another earth! (Cole opens a portal) Lloyd (Earth-77) - Woah! How do you do that Cole from another Earth? Cole (Earth-101) - Its the power of University! I touched the Crystal of University for a few seconds. Cole (Earth-77) - Is that the crystal that man jumping through portal was chasing after? Cole (Earth-101) - Yes. (They all go in.) (They land near a prison in Earth-663) Cole (Earth-101): Woah, this prison is massive. Nya (Earth-30): Woah, look over there! Zane (Earth-101): I heard about this on nindroid news! A temple in Earth-663 was destroyed! It must've been the dimension hopper and orion. Lloyd (Earth-30) '''- How do we know that isn't some other villain in this earth? (Two guards from the earth pass by) '''Guard 1: I can't believe it. They just came in with the portal and destroyed the place. In less than a minute! Jay (Earth-101) '''- It was definitely Orion and the Dimension Hopper then. '''Kian - Our Earth's could be next! Kai (Earth-101) - How do you know that, future son? Kian - He started in Earth-213 and then he went to high numbered earths like this one, Earth-663. He keeps going down earths. Sure this earth is really far from our earths but he will still get to our earths eventually. (Kai Earth-101 looks surprised) Jay (Earth-101) '''- He's smarter than you Kai! '''Kai (Earth-101) - Stop it! ----------------------- (They enter the prison to ask the police more information) (Jay from Earth-101 hears a whispering voice behind him) Jay (earth-101) - Uhh... Guys, do you hear that? Jay (Earth-77) - That whispering voice? I hear it. Jay (Earth-30) '''- I hear it too! '''Jay (Earth-77) - How come just us hear it? Jay (Earth-101) - I guess it would be a good idea to follow it? Jay (Earth-30) - Sure... (The Three Jays follow it) Amaru - Hey... I can help you guys with your little crisis. But you have to let me out. Jay (Earth-30) - Should we...? Jay (Earth-77) - I don't know... Jay (Earth-101) - We should ask the Kais! Jay (Earth-77) - Jays! Go! (They ask the Kais) Jay (Earth-77) - Kais, and Kian... There is this prisoner that says he can help us. His name is Amaru. Kai (Earth-101) - Come on Kais and Jays. (They go to Amaru's cell) Amaru - '''Look, red ninjas and blue ninjas, I am a powerful magician, I mastered all kinds of magic like Dark Magic, Bright Magic, Black Magic, Dim Magic, and White Magic. '''Kai (Earth-30) - Whats the difference between all of those? Amaru - '''They have different powers. (The Lloyds, Zanes, Nyas, and Coles come) '''Cole (Earth-101) - What are you doing in there! Jay (Earth-101) - This guy says he can help us! His name is Amaru and he is a magician. Nya (Earth-101) - Lloyd's, should we? Logan - Father-s? Lloyd (Earth-30) - Well, we do need all the help we can get. Lloyd (Earth-77) - Lets let him out. (They let him out) Amaru - '''Thank you. '''Cole (Earth-101) - Alright, are we finished Nyas? Nya (Earth-101) - How about one more earth? Right Nya's? Nya (Earth-77) - Yeah... I guess. Cole Earth 101 opens his portal Cole (Earth-101) - Okay... Last Earth. (They land in Earth-661) Amaru - Wait! My earth has ninja too, and other people. Jay (Earth-101) - Later... (Masami runs up to the Ninja Alliance, overjoyed) Masami - OMG!! Other ninja from the multiverse! How did you get here!! Lloyd (Earth-30) - Who are you? Masami - I'm Masami! I love studying the multiverse!! I'm so happy you are here! So you are here because of Orion and the Dimension Hopper? Jay (Earth-101) - How do you know and why are you talking so fast? Masami - I am overjoyed! Also, I've seen them come in through their portals using the power of University. Cole (Earth-101) - Wow, she knows a lot. Jay (Earth-77) - We should invite her to the Ninja Alliance. Cole (Earth-101) - Masami, would you like to join the Ninja Alliance, a team made to help stop Orion and the Dimension Hopper? Masami - YES! I WOULD LOVE TO! Also the ninja from our earth are over there. (She takes them) Masami - Ninja, there are other ninja from other earths that are teaming up to solve the crisis of the Dimension Hopper and Orion. Could you please join? Lloyd (Earth-661) - Sure... Cole (Earth-101) - Alright! Our team is massive! We will defeat Orion and the Dimension Hopper for sure! Amaru - Wait! Can we go back to my earth? There might be others who want to join. I'm uncomfortable , being the only one from my earth. Cole (Earth-101) - Well, I don't know how to choose earths, it just takes me wherever. Amaru - Just go forward but not that much. (They go to Earth-663 again) Amaru '- Alright. '(Khessa, a warden arrives) Khessa - Amaru! Why is he out of prison? You many, many ninja? Zane (Earth-101) - We'll go find other people! Logan - Us too!! Jay (Earth-73) - And us! (Earth-77, Earth-73, and Earth-101 ninja, excluding Cole, go to find other people) Cole (Earth-101) - He said he can help us, with the crisis of the Dimension Hopper and Orion. Khessa - If he is really going to be in this team, I'll join too... Cole (Earth-101) - Sure. (Meahwhile) The Earth-73 ninja find someone Jack - Guys! Over here. We found someone! Jay (Earth-101) - Who are you? Yesubai ''' - I am Yesubai, I can control Wind, Ice, Lightning, and Storms with my magic. '''Jay (Earth-77) - Does everyone in this earth know magic?? Amaru - Pretty much. (The others come) Cole (Earth-101) - Oh, you got someone else! Perfect! Lloyd (Earth-30) - I think we have more than enough people! Cole (Earth-101) - Even if we have to sacrifice some of our earths, our family, we will defeat Orion and the Dimension Hopper, Ninja Alliance, GO! Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Crossovers